


if i'm being honest

by pearlselegancies



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, a little rant fic, and this fic is pm me giving my feelings to jonah, jonah needs validation, sorry about that, validation from others is something i strive for, we all do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "it's fine." he told himself, resisting the urge to scream. "it's just likes. and retweets. and comments. ones that you aren't getting.."
Kudos: 11





	if i'm being honest

jonah sighed, refreshing his activity page again. then again. then again.   
  
it had been less than 12 minutes since he posted his photo, but he only had 20 likes. 20 like. two zero. as stupid as it seemed or even sounded like, he strove for that validation.   
  
definitely way more that it was healthy. he refreshed the page again, four more likes popping up. a small smile formed on his face.   
  
then it disappeared as he exited out of the instapic app, to go check his twitter. no notifications there.   
  
**"it's fine."** he told himself, resisting the urge to scream. **"it's just likes. and retweets. and comments. ones that you aren't getting.."** he sighed again. running a sweaty palm through his hair. **"it's nothing."** he reminded himself as he stared at his ceiling, at the faded star stickers he put up there forever ago.   
  
**"you're the jonah beck. everyone knows who you are."** and yet somehow, that wasn't enough.


End file.
